情繫 Shangri La
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: 火渡凱,金李溫馨小說。哪裡才是天上人間?
1. 故地重遊溫舊事

情繫Shangri-La  
第一章  
故地重遊溫舊事

今年的世界Beyblade友誼賽，決定在景色的Shangri-La舉行。 Bladebreakers的隊長木之宮孝男帶著自己的隊友水源麥斯和火渡凱到了香格里拉參賽。三人一到步，麥斯便被Shangri-La如畫的景色吸引著。「這裡很美麗啊!」 Max低呼。凱介紹道：「Shangri-La的景色是世界聞名的。這裡有許多很有特色的地方，你想的話我可以帶你四週參觀。」

「Kai,你很熟悉香格里拉的**？**」孝男問凱。凱點頭回答：「我小時候來過好幾次。我的爸爸媽媽父母常常從俄羅斯到這裡來通商。我有時也跟他們來。」

「我也想四週看看，有Kai做嚮導真好。」孝男道：「我們還有一個隊員，他說他會在這裡跟我們在這裡會合的。你們等等我。我先去找那隊員。找到他以後我們一起觀光!」

孝男離去。這時，Max望到一個香格里拉姑娘在賣香格里拉小吃。「我去買點Shangri-La小吃讓大家試試。」Max說後便往那姑娘走去。

Max離去後，凱一個人站在那裡看著遠遠的山脈。一件童年往事從Kai腦海中浮現。

--八年前--

八歲的凱隨著爸爸媽媽到香格里拉通商。凱的父母有許多工作，但他們不想凱等太久，所以他們請Kai的叔叔帶Kai去遊玩。凱很喜歡叔叔，能跟叔叔去玩凱開心透了。凱叔侄兩人在香格里拉興奮地走著，看著兩人沒見過的新奇事物。凱的叔叔還買了一件紅帛衣給凱穿。快活不知時日過，轉眼已經過了吃午飯的時間。「Kai，我去買點食物回來。你不要亂跑啊！」叔叔道。凱的叔叔到了一個小販那兒買食物。忽然，幾個人從凱身後抓住了凱將凱抻走。

凱被綁匪綁票了。

--續--


	2. 初戀情懷總是詩

情繫Shangai-La  
第二章  
初戀情懷總是詩

凱被綁架了不久，綁匪們便聯絡凱的父母。「你們如果想再見到你們兒子的話，便立刻拿一百萬來贖回他。」綁匪道。凱的父母不敢遲疑，立刻匯贖金給綁匪。綁匪接到錢，也守諾地將凱送回他的爸爸媽媽處。但在送Kai回他父母處路上，一個綁匪不小心將掩著Kai眼睛的布弄丟了。凱看到每一個綁匪的龐貌。其中一個綁匪竟是自己的叔叔！叔叔有份綁架自己！叔叔假裝帶凱到外面玩，其實叔叔跟綁匪串通綁架凱。

「他看到我們的樣子！他能指控我們！」凱的叔叔叫：「把他殺掉了!」

「你們不用那麼傻了!若你們殺了我的話，我爸爸即使翻掉天腳底也要將你們找出來的。」凱道。

「我們把你的屍體丟到山崖下，你的爸爸永遠也找不到你的。」凱的叔叔道：「他不會知道是我把你捉去了。」

一個綁匪拿刀向凱斬下去，凱本能地閃開。那刀落在凱的叔叔手臂上。凱的叔叔痛得大叫：「你這麻煩的小鬼！我要將你斬碎了撒在荒山！我要你死無全屍！」凱不相信自己敬重的叔叔居然會說出這冷血的話。

凱不顧一切跳出車外。「殺了他！不要讓他逃掉！」凱的叔叔大叫。綁匪們追著凱，對著凱不停的發鎗。凱不停的往前衝，根本看不清前面的路，不知道自己走到峭壁旁邊。一個不為意，凱便跌到峭壁下的急流處。

「現在怎樣了？」綁匪們問凱的叔叔。叔叔答道：「水那樣冷又那樣急，那小鬼必死無疑。我們回去佯作沒有事發生過。」

萬幸的，急流索不了凱的命。凱被沖到一個翠竹林邊的水泉處。幾隻熊貓見到昏了的凱浮在水上，便將凱拉到地上推醒了凱。

「這兒是什麼地方？」凱問。熊貓咬著竹，大大的眼睛看著全身濕透凱。

「是你們救了我的嗎？」凱又問。這時，熊貓忽然將手中的竹丟下，四散奔逃。

「喂！你們做什麼？」凱叫。

一隻白虎從翠竹林裡走出來。白虎的模樣凶悍嚇人，凱驚著躍起和熊貓一樣的逃亡。走著，走著，凱在竹林裡迷路了。四面八方，都是高聳入雲的翠竹。也不知該向那裡走。

年幼的凱發覺自己的身上有許多地方被槍彈傷了。幸而只僅是皮外傷，沒有中槍。他因為逃跑時有不少的碰撞跌到，全身得瘀青青紫紫的。久久沒有吃過東西的凱，肚子餓得咕咕作響。「我現在該怎樣做才能找到回爸爸媽媽身邊的路？」只有八歲的凱，從不曾離開俄羅斯的家和修學院半步，現在忽然到了一個沒有人煙的異鄉陌生叢林內。全身又濕又傷的他，既餓且冷亦痛,心頭只有惶恐憂慮。

一陣樂聲從不遠處傳來。樂聲優美柔和，聽得凱千絲百結的心絃都平靜下來。凱隨著樂聲走到竹林中的一個空地處。一個和凱的年齡相約的中國小孩在空地上吹著竹笛，那小孩的大眼明亮得有如深夜的星星，他柔軟如絲的黑髮隨風輕飄。一身穿著白袍的他用竹笛吹奏著優雅動人的樂曲，給人一種超凡脫俗不吸人間煙火的感覺。凱從來沒有見過這麼俊俏秀麗的人。「我遇見一個仙子啊！」凱驚歎。

那白袍小孩把凱深深吸引住。凱站在空地上呆呆的看著白袍小孩，沒有留意到白虎已走到他身邊。白虎撲向凱，將凱按在地上，張開長滿鋒利牙齒的口向凱咆哮。

「牠要將我嘬掉了！」凱嚇得發抖。

--續--


	3. 萬水千山總是情

情繫Shangai-La  
第三章  
萬水千山總是情

白虎並沒有嘬掉凱，牠只是舔著凱。「仙子」拍了拍白虎，白虎立即乖乖的爬離凱。凱明白到白虎是中國男孩的寵物。白虎不是想吃凱和熊貓，只是想跟凱和熊貓玩。中國男孩對凱說了幾句話，但是凱不懂中文不知道那男孩在說什麼。男孩見凱不懂他的話便拉了拉凱，示意凱跟他走。

凱跟著中國男孩到了一所竹做的小屋裡。中國男孩示意凱坐下，然後拿了些桃子和糕餅給凱。凱現在才想起自己的肚子在咕嚕咕嚕的叫著。餓了不知多久的凱一下子把桃子和糕餅都吃下了。

男孩讓凱洗過澡後，便替凱的傷口敷草藥。敷好了藥，男孩給凱一套乾淨的白袍讓凱換過，跟著帶凱到一張絺布床讓凱休息。凱實在是精疲力瘁，加上高燒使凱的頭暈眩眩的，上床後便沉沉睡著。

中國男孩每天替凱餵藥療傷。在那男孩日夜的細心照顧下，凱的燒很快便退下。傷也好了很多。凱感到非常幸運自己有一個這麼細心的人照顧自己。於不知不覺間，中國男孩的善良仁慈將凱的心偷去了。

過了幾天，幾個老人到了中國小孩的家裡和中國小孩吵架。凱雖然不懂他們講的中文，但老人們不時望著凱指指點點的不難猜到那幾個上老人因為中國小孩收留了凱而在發中國小孩的脾氣。吵了很久已後，老人們便憤怒離去。

老人們走後中國小孩收拾了一些衣服和乾糧帶凱離開翠竹林流浪去。中國小孩一路上拿著凱的紅帛衣問路人問題。凱知道中國小孩是在打聽紅帛衣在什麼地方出產來尋找凱的來處。中國小孩在設法送凱回家。凱十分感動中國小孩為自己這樣操勞。

沒有軟床貴衣的流浪日子，凱過得無比幸福歡欣。凱走了數不盡的路，但是他一點不覺累，因為他有中國小孩走在自己身邊。即使吃的只是饅頭米餅，凱吃得比吃大餐還滋味，因為饅頭米餅是自己心愛的中國小孩親手做的。凱對中國小孩的愛慕在流浪的日子裏一日一日的升增。

--續--


	4. 有緣千里能相會

情繫Shangai-La  
第四章  
有緣千里能相會

在香格里拉裡火渡爸爸因為找不到凱而焦急萬分。火渡媽媽更愁得病了。一天，一個商人走到火渡爸爸處對火渡爸爸道：「火渡先生，我們在境外聽說有兩個小孩在遠西找往香格里拉的路。有可能是你的兒子在找路歸來。」火渡媽媽喊：「真的是Kai嗎？」

凱的叔叔聽見凱可能沒死，着急地想：（假若Kai真的生著回來告訴他爸爸是我綁架他的，我便麻煩了。）

「一定是Kai！我去接他回來！」火渡爸爸道。凱的叔叔擋著火渡爸爸道：「哥，先別太興奮，那不一定是Kai。你留下來照顧你嫂嫂。我去看看是不是真的。」

火渡爸爸雖然擔心火渡凱，但不能留下病了的火渡媽媽一個人。「那好吧，你去看看。」

凱的叔叔帶綁匪到了境外追尋兩個小孩的消息。不久便找到凱和中國小孩。「Kai，你這麻煩的小鬼！你居然活下來了！我今次一定要殺了你！我不會讓你回你爸爸那兒！」凱的叔叔叫。

幾個綁匪圍住凱和中國小孩。中國小孩沒有懼怕，他拿起他的竹笛向綁匪們揮去。雖然只是一根竹笛，但中國小孩揮起來有如揮劍，動作快而準，把綁匪們都打退了。凱的叔叔拿起鎗對著中國小孩。「你怎樣快也快不過子彈吧？」叔叔冷笑。中國小孩停下來。凱的叔叔道：「你們再也逃不了的受死吧！」

在叔叔開火那一刻，中國小孩把凱推到身後的山坡下。一個人在山坡底下抓著凱。凱以為那人是綁匪的一員，嚇得大叫：「放開我！放開我！」

「Kai！不要怕！是我啊！」凱才發現抓著自己的人是自己的爸爸！他找到爸爸了！

「爸！」凱摟著自己的爸爸高興得不得了。

「我聽說有個小孩在問到Shangri-La的路，想可能是你。你的叔叔說他會來看看，叫我在旅店伴你的媽媽等他消息。但是我越等越心急。決定還是出來自己看看是不是你。」

「爸！叔叔是綁我票的人！他想殺了我毀屍滅蹟！我的朋友在山上可能中了叔叔的槍！」凱道。

凱的爸爸帶著凱上在山找中國小孩。但是山上沒有人，只有一根染滿了血跡的竹笛留在地上。不久凱的叔叔被捕獲。凱的爸爸也問過叔叔那中國小孩的下落，凱的叔叔卻不知道。那天叔叔見到凱的爸爸，急著便丟掉那中國小孩離開。中國小孩在山上失縱了。

。。。返回現在。。。

凱一直也保存著中國小孩的竹笛。他從袋裡拿出竹笛道：「我真的很想再見到你，你究竟到什麼地方去了？」凱很想念那個溫文俊俏的竹林仙子。

「Kai，對不起要你久等了。」孝男回來笑著道：「我找到我們最後一個隊員了。」

凱抬起頭來看看那新隊員。當看到那人是誰時，凱良久沒說半句話。那新隊員竟是自己的朝思暮想的中國小孩！雖然已經過了八年，可愛的竹林仙子已經長成玉樹臨風的超酷年青人，但那雙明亮的大眼睛那個難忘的迷人笑容卻仍未改變。

「是你？」凱和新隊員一起道。

「你們認識的嗎？」孝男問。

「他曾救我一命。」凱答。

「是啊？真是有緣啊！你一定要告訴我們他怎樣救了你的。」孝男道。

這時Max也回來了。Max望望中國年青人問：「這是我們的新隊員嗎？」

「是啊！這是金李。」孝男介紹道。

「多多指教啊！」李微笑。

「我買了Shangai-La的小吃，大家多吃啊！不夠我再去買。」Max分了食物給眾人。

「很好吃啊！Shangi-La太好了！」孝男吃著小吃：「Kai！你要好好的帶我們四處食東西，把Shangi-La一切好吃的全都介紹給我們！」

「隊長大人請別忘記我們是來比賽不是旅行的啊！」凱道。

「比賽不忘娛樂啊！」孝男拉著大家：「出發吧！」

--續--


	5. 天上人間何處尋

情繫Shangai-La  
第四章  
天上人間何處尋

凱用中文請一個騾車夫處車夫帶他們到香格里拉的高地處。孝男和Max未曾見過騾子，十分興奮，不停問騾夫問題。凱替孝男和Max把問題翻譯成中文。新隊員李跟大家還不是很熟，所以沒有講太多的話，只是聽著凱，孝男，Max和騾車夫談天。過了不久，他們便到高地上的草原。「很美啊！謝謝你帶我們到這裡來！」孝男和Max向車夫道。

「你們玩得開心一點。」車夫說了便離去。孝男和Max奔向草原。李和凱跟著他們。

「Kai，你很熟悉香格里拉啊。你的中文也講得很好呢。」李道。

「我來過Shangri-La很多次了。我也下了很多苦工去學好中文。」凱道：「我來Shangri-La是為了找你。我學中文是為了找到你後向你講聲謝謝你照顧我。」

「別傻了，你受了傷我總不能理你啊。」李微笑。

「除了講聲謝謝你外還要向你講我很喜歡你。」凱道。

李整個人呆了良久說不出半句話。

「我非常喜歡你，在你照顧我的時候我愛上了你，這八年來我一直未有忘記你。」凱一字一字認真的道。李的臉紅得發滾，他不相信凱會這樣坦白地對自己直告愛的宣言。凱繼續道：「我一直也很擔心你。我們被襲當天我曾經返回山上找你但你卻不見了，地上只留下染滿血跡的竹笛。我連你是生是死也不知道。」

「當天我的傷太重暈了。幸而白虎掛念我來找我，牠見我傷了便帶我回到竹林的大夫處。大夫花了三個月才把我治癒。」李說：「其實我也很擔心你，我一直也不好意思要你帶著傷四處奔波。我本來想等你的傷好一點才送你回家，但我的族長要我立即將你送走。我的族人自成一派，不喜歡跟外界接觸。」

「我試過找你的翠竹林。但我當時年紀很小加上燒得頭昏腦脹的，根本無法記得你的竹林在何處。我走過好幾十個竹林卻也找不到你，中國實在太大了。」

「大夫把我治癒後我也想過離開竹林去找你，可是我族中的長老把我軟禁了。他們說外面的世界人心險惡，只會使我受傷，不再讓我走出竹林半步。」李道：「今天見你平安沒事，我真的很高興。」

「我才高興呢。能見到自己想了這麼久的你。估不到我小時來Shangri-La也沒找到你，今天到Shangri-La比賽卻能再度重遇你。」

「今次是我第一次到香格里拉呢。這裡真的很美啊。」一直被族人軟禁著的李每天只有望竹，今天可以欣賞香格里拉如詩如畫的景色，非常高興。「凱，你知不知道香格里拉的意思是"天上人間"？」

「天上人間？」凱還是第一次聽到Shangri-La的意思。

「世上有一個美得沒法形容的天上人間香格里拉，這兒便是跟從那個天上人間命名的。從來沒有人知道那個天上人間在何方。傳說哪個人能找到那天上人間，便會得到永遠的幸福快樂。有許多人花了許多時間去尋訪那香格里拉，但從來沒人找到。」

「我不是已經找到嗎？我已經找回你。有你的地方便是我的天上人間了。」凱抱緊李道：「李，讓我當你的男朋友吧。我們終於能遇，我不要再跟你分開了。」

李微笑道：「有你當我的男朋友也不錯嘛。」

凱扁嘴道：「甚麼"也不錯"呀？有我這麼有型的男朋友應該是"頂好"或者"超酷"才對。」

李嘻嘻著在凱臉頰吻了一下。「其實我也很喜歡你，在竹林第一次見你當時，我便被你吸引住了。」

此時，在遠方的孝男和麥斯興奮的大喊：「Kai！李！山谷下有人在焙地瓜。我們快去看看！或許我們有地瓜吃！」

凱看看山谷。「你們怎知道下面有人在焙地瓜？」

「嗅到啊。嗅到焙地瓜香味。」孝男指著自己的鼻子道。

「可以在山谷頂嗅到山谷下的焙地瓜，隊長大人的鼻子也太了不起吧？」凱道。

「我好像還嗅到燒大荳啊！快去！快去！」孝男的口講著，腳已經跟鼻子去了。

「跟著他們去嗎？」李問凱。

「便跟去走走看吧。」凱答。反正只要有李在身邊，去什麼地方也不打緊。

有李的地方便是他的天上人間嘛。

--全故完--

看過環珠格格III天上人間， 爾康說"有紫薇的地方便是他的天上人間"真的很感人。讓凱也說說看吧。是不是傻了一點？


End file.
